


The Rapids

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Stripping, before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, near-drowning, not for money, possible hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: Sakura starts to realize her dieting is a major team issue.





	The Rapids

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, watched Bird Box. No creepy unseen monsters here, though. Just an idiot teen being an idiot teen.
> 
> ONE SHOT
> 
> Probably going nowhere with this, so marking it as complete.

The rapids had knocked the boat around hard, tossing each and every one of them out into the frigid waters.  Thirteen-year-old Sakura struggled against the current. Once again, she had skipped breakfast and barely ate lunch.  She didn’t have the strength to make it out on her own.

 

Someone caught her by the wrist, yanked hard, and pulled her up onto a boulder.  She wasn’t too busy coughing up water to hear Sasuke’s voice chastising, “You should be stronger than that by now!”

 

The boat itself floated on by, spinning in circles as it slowly filled with water from a small hole near the water line.  Go figure. Sasuke tossed her into it, jumping into the water to try and tug it diagonally towards the shore. It went on forever, him tugging and her trying to bail water to keep his load as light as possible.

 

Eventually, he gave out, and now it was Sakura holding Sasuke by the wrist, trying to drag him up to safety.  She only managed to tip the boat over and toss herself out. Cursing herself, and being cursed by Sasuke, Sakura held on to him for dear life as they continued fighting to keep their heads up.

 

A tree fell ahead of them.  It wasn’t just any tree; this thing was massive!  It was stopped up by larger boulders just before a waterfall, keeping it in place while two figures ran along the trunk.  Naruto and Kakashi!

 

Kakashi reached into the water, lifting Sasuke up under his shoulders and laying him on the tree while Naruto created a handful of clones and jumped back into the water, lifting and pulling her up at the same time. Both waterlogged teens needed steadying as the four of them made their way back to the river bank.

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi grabbed the blond attention. “Get is some fire wood together. I have the dry blankets already.”

 

“How did you get dry blankets after that?” Sakura questioned, both thankful and surprised.

 

“Unlike you, the rest of us caught on to the fact boat travel was required. We grabbed waterproof bags.” Sasuke drowned at her, shivering. 

 

“No worries, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi smiled down at her. “Naruto managed to get everyone's belongings. We will get yours dried out. Now, both of you, strip.”

 

Sasuke nodded and began taking off his soaked clothes. Ice crystals were already forming on the edges. He waited for his blanket before pulling off his underwear. Sakura, however, sat there appalled. Once Sasuke was dry again, he would have suitable clothes to put on. She would not. While knowing her crush was sitting there Damn near fully exposed brought a flush to her cheeks, she would never get that far around Naruto. It would be a long while before she had anything dry to wear, meaning she would be nearly naked around the pervert for far too long for comfort.

 

“I'm sure one of the boys will have something you can borrow until your clothes are ready,” Kakashi assured.

 

“I only packed one change of clothes and extra underwear…” Sasuke sighed. “You know Naruto probably didn't even bring that much.”

 

Kakashi looked a bit disappointed, but threw up a hand and offered a shirt and pants of his own. “But you have to get warm and dry first.”

 

“I'm not getting naked around Naruto!” Sakura protested anyway. 

 

“Why do you think Kakashi sent  _ him _ to get firewood?” Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning his back to her as Kakashi waved a thick woolen blanket in front of her face. “Just do it already.”

 

“And when am I supposed to get dressed?”

 

“When i send him to scout around camp for signs of other people…” Kakashi was going to get dizzy from both his and Sasuke's eye rolls.


End file.
